Who Knew
by werepillow
Summary: Continuation of MahoRomatic Season 2, cause the ending was screwed up. First 2 chapters are going to be a bit boring because of the extra character. TFR. I have redone the first chapter since the first time I put it on the site.


Disclaimer: MahoRomatic and characters do not belong to me, I am not writing this to get 

sued, I'm only 13, so thanks for not suing you sue happy freaks. 

Kentai does belong to me.

**Chapter 1: A Life's Worth of Explanation**

Vesper Worker: Sir we've found Mahoro, she's breathing, but I fear she will die in a matter of hours.

Yuchiiro Konoe: Put her in the restoration tank for a few minutes, and put Suguru Misato in the restoration room.

Vesper Worker: Yes Sir

_Mahoro wakes up to find herself nearly empty of energy, and only minutes_

Suguru: Mahoro!

Mahoro: I am sorry Suguru, I wish I could stay.

Suguru: Begins sobbing

_Ceiling of the Vesper HQ is ripped apart by a bright flash.._

Voice: both of you hold still for a second

Suguru taken by surprise looks up to see something white falling from the sky.

Voice: I said hold still damnit! She only has a few seconds!

_Four giant needles fall from the sky, embedding themselves into Suguru and Mahoro in each. The last thing he saw before fainting was a glow, and than a bright flash of red light. Suguru awakens to see that he is in a futon in his house._

Suguru: How did I get here?

A boy, Suguru's age with black hair, and eyes that remind him of his own, walks into his room, carrying some tea, and Suguru notices that Mahoro is asleep in a futon next to his.

Suguru: Who are you, did you save her… are…are you an android too?

Kentai: 'laughs a bit,' Relax Suguru-sama, I will explain to you once all of your friends are here, and Mahoro-san is awake.

Suguru: 'Nods head'

Mahoro: 'Yawns,' Hmmm, how am I alive, I thought I had died, and the last thing I saw was you crying, and…and…What Happened?

Suguru: I really don't know Mahoro.

_After about an hour, Miyuki, Rin, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Ryuga, Sera and Shikijo arrive._

Miyuki: What happened?

Hamaji: Yeah, some guy named Kentai told us all to come, and that it was an emergency.

Chizu: Yeah, and he also told us that you (pointing at Mahoro) are an android, and that Ryuga-Sensei was a space alien.

Ryuga: Who the hell told them, when I find out who blew our cover, I'll kill him!

Kentai: 'walking in laughing' I am the one responsible for "blowing of your cover", and knowing your behavior Ryuga, I don't think you'll kill me.

Mahoro: I remember you from somewhere.

Ryuga: So do I, just can't put my finger on it.

Kentai: Yes, yes you do. So everyone understands what, and who everyone except me, is that right.

Group: Hai.

Kentai: Good, than please do not interrupt what I am about to say. I was born a twin, inside a vacation house for Vesper's team. As a child I was born 4 minutes before my twin brother. Inside of those 4 minutes, something went horribly wrong, a Kaemisa flying cyborg kidnapped me, and took me to Kaemisa. I became a prototype, and had the emotion, and an additional thought chip inserted into my head, and was considered the Ultimate Warrior prototype of Kaemisa because of my Saint blood, and the mutations caused by human, and alien blood. I was made to adapt to many different battle suits, and after a few years I was sent on my first mission. Because of one of my mutations, the ability to heal my own body, I was considered invincible, and unable to fail. To make sure that the plan was fulfilled, I was ordered to capture the Commander of Vesper, Commander Misato. Then Mahoro and I engaged in battle. She did the unthinkable, she shot, hitting Commander Misato in the chest, and my young body inside the armor, in the head, destroying the chip. Emotion flooded over me, even though I had never met this man, or heard my own name, I knew I had just killed my own Father. I was returned to Kaemisa, but escaped, finding them emotionless, and against the things that Earth should accomplish. I fled to Saint, and was protected by Matthew and my Grandmother. I came home as soon as I heard about the Moon rock, intending to destroy it before Mahoro had to sacrifice herself. I am sorry Suguru and Mahoro, I have hurt you dearly, and for it I deserve death, but I swear to you, it will not come until it is time, shooting me will not help, Mahoro, I have tried. I am sorry… brother, please forgive what I have done.

Mahoro: It was not your fault, you did not take Commander Misato Hostage, It was all Kaemisa.

Suguru: I agree with Mahoro, do not feel bad.

Kentai: 'Now sobbing, hugs and squeezes Suguru and Mahoro, thank you, I have much sympathy toward me, Kaemisa hurt me, and most of Saint still thought of me as a part of Kaemisa. Thank you guys… Thank you.

Chizu: Sorry to interrupt, but I'm getting kind of hungry.

_Everyone stares at her, than cracks up laughing._

Kentai: I have something prepared, Ryuga, will you please heat this up, and try not to kill me with those lasers that you call eyes

Sera: 'laughing' he has a point Ryuga, you really need a vacation.

Ryuga grumbling, heats up the meal.

Chizu: MMMM, your cooking is as good, if not better than Mahoro's

_Everyone begins to laugh again_

Chizu: What's so funny!

Suguru: Wait, you said you had alien blood.

Kentai: As do you, although only I got the benefit, or curse… of Mutation.

Shikijo: Other than the healing, what else can you do?

Kentai: Well it's a bit odd…

Group: Come on!

Kentai: 'sighs' all right, taps under side of wrist 3 times

_A poof is heard, and smoke appears_.

Kentai: 'now a white pillow with eyes and a mouth' well, tuh-duh

Mahoro: 'Sighs' be careful, or Shikijo might think you really are a pillow, and start…

Shikijo stuffs corner of Kentai into Mahoro, and another poof is heard, and Mahoro is stuck with his shoulder in her mouth. Quickly back away from each other.

Kentai: err… sorry

Mahoro: its Shikijo's fault

Kentai: Yeah I guess 'snaps fingers, and Slash appears from backyard' please Slash, don't give her too many injuries.

Shikijo: Hah, you think that overgrown kitty-cat can hurt me

Kentai: Idiot

Slash: You're dead

Mahoro: How did you get to be friends with Slash?

Kentai: He's actually raised me since the day I left Kaemisa

Mahoro: I'll kill that cat

Kentai: It's my fault really, I made him swear on all of the Ecchi magazines I found for him he wouldn't tell.

Mahoro: 'Hits Slash's head with a broom' dirty kitty, Ecchi things are bad, and you know better!

Slash: Hey!


End file.
